


Happy little pill

by lokasennascribe



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Do you even high bruh?, Drugs, Implied Overdose, Inspired by Music, Jack-Centric, but it would have happened, cause i dont - Freeform, like alot of drugs, no real romance, troye sivan inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: The sky's are dead in his eyes. His eyes are dead in the view of others. The world looks better in pastel to him. The laugh of his voice is a concern to the ears of passerby's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is more of a rant work. My life is crappy and this just happened instead of my essay. Lately I have been getting pills shoved at me. I hate pills, I hate medicine. I am easily addicted to basically anything and I fear greatly I will become dependent on the pills. I want to stay strong. Old habits die hard. Maybe one day I will write something where I insert Jack as me. It will make a great story and a great stress relief. But that will be depressing. So enjoy this for now :)

Jack laid on his back. The sky was grey and the grass was dull. His stomach growled and his eyes seemed to be on the brink on spilling salt water. He slowly stood. People where speaking around him, but he heard nothing. His world had been dull for some time now. His hand wandered to his pockets. A bottle of pills jingling in his sweatshirt.

 

“I have nothing but time to kill.” Jack sighed to himself as he headed to his favorite place. He bought a water bottle on the way and downed three pills. His stomach soon stopped growling. He turned around the corner to find a door painted green. The only color he has seen in vibrant color today. He rolled his shoulder as he swung the door open to see the body guards. Their muscles seemed to war against the flesh, pulling their skin tight.

 

“Can we help you?” One asked. Jack looked up at them, eye glazed with the emptiness.

 

“Here.” Jack pulled out the two dollar bills he had. The took them and brought them to their noses. Cocaine dollar bills.

 

“Go ahead.” They nodded, handing the money back. Jack was instantly in a room of bright colors. Green and blue strobes above his head. He was alone in a crowd. He was reminded he wasn't whole yet as he watched the lights. He made his way to a bar. He leaned against it and held up his hand to the bar tender.

 

“Give me something for the bones.” Jack asked. A code. He was here to get numb. A teal glowing drink was given to him. He downed it and left. One drink was enough. He found people to speak to. He couldn't remember their words, he didn't care.

 

“Your eyes look alive.” One person spoke. Jacks heart was still empty.

 

“I got nothing but time to kill.” Jack smirked. His favorite phrase. The man smiled and next thing he knew he and a few other people, each of them having warmed their stomachs with alcohol and filled their lungs with smoke, where in a parking lot. Jack laughed loudly as he jumped into a shopping cart. A girl grabbed the handle bars and they where off. Jack laughed and swung his arms around. People began to follow his lead, and a race commenced. The sky was a bright pastel blue, the trees greener than he remembered.

 

“Looks like you can buy happy.” A guy laughed as he stuck a discarded price tag on Jacks forehead. Jack laughed.

 

~~

 

The sky's are dead in his eyes. His eyes are dead in the view of others. The world looks better in pastel to him. The laugh of his voice is a concern to the ears of passerby's.

 

Jack laid again on the dull grass. He sighed. No more green doors for today. He rubbed the tears away. His stomach growled. No more pastel for him. What a dull world to live in. What a sad way to see the world.

 

“Hay, you okay?” A deep intoxicating voice asked. Jack looked over and saw vibrant red. The man with the red was dressed in a shining red shirt and the two following him where dressed in a shining blue and a shining white. Jack blinked at them with his dull eyes.

 

“Blazed eyes, empty hearts.” Jack smiled as he looked back up at the sky. “It takes a cocaine dollar bill to get a pill. One that will take hunger and numb your skin.” His voice was a whisper. He had used the last twelve this morning. Now he knew his sky was supposed to be pastel but because he was dying it was grey.

 

“Are you okay? Dude!” A different person asked, fear and worry in his voice. Jack felt someone lift him as he felt his mind drift off.

 

~~

 

Glazed eyes, empty hearts

buying happy from shopping carts

Nothing but time to kill

sipping life from bottles

tight skin, bodyguards

Gucci down the boulevard

Cocaine, dollar bill and

 

**My happy little pill**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Little Pill by Troye Sivan


End file.
